Team CLLR
by The Primarch Alpharius
Summary: Set 5 years after volume 3. The world of Remnant is starting to pick itself up after a mystery group sought to rule the world, defeated by another mystery group with a third lurking in the shadows. With tensions still high, the barely repaired Beacon Academy opens its doors again to new students from around the world. Multiple OC's and many existing characters. Rated M for gore
1. Chapter 1

_Where the hell is she?!_ Thought the young man, pacing back and forth at the entrance of a huge airship.

He had been there for nearly an hour waiting for his sister to arrive, and now the airship was scheduled to leave in 5 minutes.

"I swear if she doesn't get here soon I'm gonna-"

"Mr Dyr, I presume." A strict voice cuts him off making him turn to the source of that, borderline, terrifying voice.

"That's me. Professor Goodwitch I presume." He said back while looking the woman up and down. She had blonde hair that's tied back, a white shirt with a knee length black skirt that starts at the top of her midriff. Further down she was wearing black tights with black knee high heels and going down from her shoulders was a black cape with a purple underside.

From what he had heard from some of the other students, she fairly closely matches the description they made, although she doesn't look as authoritarian as some made her out to be.

"You're cutting it close arriving here 5 minutes before we're scheduled to leave."

"Actually, I've been here for nearly an hour, I'm waiting for my sister… wherever she'd be coming from."

"Do you not know where she is?" she asked, a small hint of concern flashing on her face, if only for a moment.

"Not exactly, I know she's close by, she normally is. That being said, if she misses the flight then she can get there herself. There's no point in delaying for her" He deadpans to her.

The Professor, now actually looking shocked, replies "No we need to wa-"

"There's no need professor. We often travel separately and she always get there first. She'll most likely be there waiting for us by the time we arrive. If fact, you'll likely see her on the way, She's always been a show off."

The now annoyed teacher stared at him for a moment. The moment turned into a whole minute before the gave in. "Fine, but if she's not there by the time we arrive then she's going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Professor, if she's not there when we arrive then you don't know how much trouble she'll be in."

He then walked over to some bags that were piled up next to a nearby bench, picked them up and walked onto the airship. Once he got into the main area of the ship he found where all the other bags had been placed and threw his down with them.

He then had a look around the cabin, noticing the sea of colours from everyone's clothing and for a lot of them, their hair.

He looked down at himself wearing a plain black t-shirt and black combats that are tucked into his black combat boots. _Weird to think I stand out, and for once not because of this… necessarily._

He looked at is left arm, or rather at the mechanical left arm he has in its place. His shoulder still being flesh and bone but from there it's a different story. His arm has a dulled black frame with grey armour panels coving it, each having white edges. He looked at a nearby window at his reflection, looking at his shoulder length, shaggy grey hair which fade into white at the tips and his short, but full, beard which of completely white. He, like many people, notices his arctic blue eyes, the blue almost as bright as the whites of them. Lastly is the furry appendage lazily swinging from his lower back, its fur having the same colouration as his hair, only with the underside being completely white.

After giving himself a once over he turned back to the students, eyeing the range of colours that they were clad in, some of which he knew only Faunus could actually perceive.

There was a girl about half way down the cabin that was dressed in all green, even with her bright red hair. There's a blonde guy staring out of the window in a hoodie and jeans with some red fabric in the place of the belt. There's two massive guys talking at the other end of the cabin, one in all grey and the other in something green with a massive, even compared to the guy, green shoulder pad.

Over in the farthest corner as a couple women, and clearly women, one of which has almost blindingly blonde hair and the other in a white coat with long black hair and a bow, which to humans is black but to Faunus is actually a very deep purple, on her head. The rest are a mash of colours that are mostly blocked by the seats they are sat in. the only really noticeable things are the few Faunus with their second set of ears on the top of their heads.

Not wanting to sit down yet he made his way over to a window near the middle of the cabin and leant against the railing in front of it, staring out onto the world outside. From here you can clearly see over the kingdom's wall, over the vast forest that surrounds this side of the city and completely surrounds the school, from what he had heard. Beyond the forest was the ocean which was dotted with ships and an island, the island of patch if he remembered correctly.

After a minute of admiring the view a voice came from the ships PA system. "Attention all passengers, we are about to depart for our destination Beacon Academy. Please take a seat for take-off, after which you will be free to roam about the cabin until landing. The flight should last for 2 hours and 15 minutes."

At that he turned back around, looking over the seats to find a space. He quickly noticed an empty seat just in front of him, with the girl in all green in the next seat. He walked over to it, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he asked the girl, who turned her head so fast it looked like her hair was having trouble keeping up.

"Yes, no, I mean it's taken, not, it's not taken, you can sit here sure its fine…." She quickly stammered out, just before her face started to turn red and looked towards the floor.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to process what he had just heard before sitting down. He curled his tail around to rest on his lap and leant back in the seat, enjoying the comfort for a moment before looking back towards the girl. She was still staring at the floor, her face now as bright as her hair. Now he could see her up close he noticed that she is a very well build woman, noticeable through her long sleeves and she had a hammer on the floor, sat between her feet.

Looking back up at her face he asked, "You nervous as well I take it?"

After a moment she shot her head back up and looked at him. "Huh, did you say something?"

"I'm guessing you're nervous as well?"

"What? Me? No….. Well maybe a little….. Actually yes I am. Sorry I didn't mean to lie, I just get nervous and when I'm nervous I start talking and then I can't stop talking and then-"

He raised his hand up, signalling her to stop. "It's fine, it's fine. You won't be the only one, I'm Lupus by the way, Lupus Dyr." He held out his hand to her as he introduced himself.

She quickly grabbed his hand and shook it, rather vigorously. "I'm Linn Ember, it's nice to meet awful you, I MEAN ITS AWFUL NICE TO MEET YOU! Oh god I meant the second one not the first one….. I'll just be quiet now." She immediately looked back at the floor again.

A small smile grew on his face, "Linn?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I have my hand back?"

She looked at her hand, which was still holding his and quickly let go and forced her it under her leg.

"Sorry" she muttered quietly, somehow turning more red.

"Like I said, it's fine. If it makes you feel any better its actually one of the best 'hello's' I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Well, compared to some of them at least. Anyway, who's your friend here?" he said, pointing to the hammer on the floor.

"Friend?" she asked, before looking at where he was pointing. "Oh, this is Dawnbreaker-"she lifted the hammer. In a childish voice, waving the hammer, she said "Hi, I'm Dawnbreaker, it's nice to meet you."

Stifling a laugh, he replied "It's nice to meet you too."

She gave him a puzzled look for a moment before she went wide eyed and puzzled turned into mortified. "Did I just do the voice?"

"Voice? What voice?"

"The voice I sometimes do for Dawnb-"

"Honey, he's letting you off with it" said a woman on the other side of Linn, who drew her attention. "Just go with it".

Linn nodded her head, before slowly turning back around to him, mouthing 'thank you' to him. He smiled back before closing his eyes and leaning his head back into the seat.

A moment later the airship set off, very smoothly he thought which made him question why they had to sit down.

After a few minutes the same voice came onto the PA from earlier "You are now free to roam about the cabin." With that Lupus stood up and wondered back over to the window he was looking out of earlier, noticing that after only a couple minutes they were already clear of the kingdom walls.

"Quite a view, isn't it? It's nothing like back home." Said Linn as she came up alongside him.

"it is, nothing like back home… so where's home?" he replied.

"Vacuo, although everywhere is different from there."

"Well, I'd say Atlas is a lot like Vacuo, except for the technology, stuck up people and the temperature being on the other side of the thermometer."

"Really? What makes you say they're like each other?"

I small smirk grew on his face. "They're both deserts, in essence. They're both mainly large expanses of barren land where little to no plants grow and is a very hostile environment to live in. although up there you won't be dehydrated, but you'll freeze before then."

"I suppose… so where is home for you?" she asked back.

"Atlas, or rather the large expanses of land outside of the Kingdom. At least it was until we turned 12, then home was wherever we were at the time."

"How come? Parents chasing jobs?"

"… Not exactly, it's just been me and my sister for the past 6 years"

"Really? Why?"

He paused for a minute. "If it's okay with you I'd rather not go into it."

She held her hands up apologetically "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Huh? Oh, no its fine, it's just… If I told you my life story now I'd have nothing left to say for the next 4 years, would I?"

"I suppose so, but, if you don't mind me asking, where's your sister now?"

"She's supposed to be here, but I guess she's making her own way there. As ever, not telling me though…"

"Why not? Do you two not get along?"

"Oh we absolutely do, better then best friends, but we often travel separately. She gets air sick in these things so she makes her own way around, she's just a sister and, therefore, the most annoying person on the planet." Linn giggled at that, putting a smile on his face.

"So how about you? Any annoying people in your life?"

"No, just me. It's kinda why I'm nervous, there wasn't many kids around where I grew up so this is new to me."

"Then you should run while you still can, siblings are the worst!"

"If that's true then what does that make you?"

He held his hand up, "Hey I'm not saying I'm any better, I'm just not as bad as her." They both laughed at that, leading into a minute of quiet between them. Around them the others were talking to each other, the new students trying to meet everybody they can, while the older students were just sat around in their teams chatting between themselves.

Linn decided to go back to the person who spoke to her earlier, some woman in a beret and sunglasses and her rabbit Faunus friend. Lupus decided to stay by the window, eavesdropping in the conversations around him. Even though he only had human ears his hearing was far above that of a humans, and other Faunus that didn't have an extra set of ears. It was then that he decided to listen to one conversation in particular.

 _"Oh, sis, look. He's got a robot arm too. It looks so cool. You should go and talk to him."_ One voice said, a young sounding female.

 _"Why should I go talk to him? You're the one that thinks it's cool. Besides, what would I say? 'Hi, I see you lost an arm too, wanna be best buds?'. Amazingly, I don't think that'd work."_ A second, slightly older sounding female voice said.

A third female voice said _"Exactly, we don't have a clue how he lost it, it could have been really traumatic for him."_

 _"Ok ok fine… why don't you try?"_

 _"Me?"_ a forth female voice said, this one deeper than the rest _"why? Just because he's a Faunus? Frankly, I'm offended"_ She finished speaking a decent amount of sarcasm in her voice, but judging by how much the first voice was apologising, along with the 'sis' giggling away, she didn't pick up on it.

He started to move his body around a little, trying to see the people he was listening too in the reflection of the window and after a few seconds he found them. It was the blonde and black haired women he saw when he first got onto the ship, along with a small girl burying her face in the black-haired ones back, apologising, and a white-haired woman that looked slightly familiar.

He had to guess that the one pretending to be offended was also a Faunus, although nothing clearly highlighted that. _Maybe it has something to do with the bow…_ He thought. Taking a guess, he decided to say something quietly that others around him wouldn't hear, but if she was a Faunus she might.

"I don't mind if she asks" He said, which caused the woman's bow to twitch, followed by her looking at him. "It's honestly not a problem".

He waited to see what she would do, she clearly heard him but was wondering if she was just hearing things.

After a moment, she said "it's really not a problem?" which seemed to confuse the others.

Instead of just saying something back, he turned around, smiled at them and then said loud enough for them to all hear "Nope."

The black haired one looked a little surprised at that, while the other two looked utterly shocked. The forth, and the shortest, looked absolutely mortified that he had heard her. At least that was what he saw, before she disappeared with rose petals taking her place and the blonde being, clearly, shoved forward by something.

With a huge smile on his face he headed over to them, trying not to laugh at the huntress in training hiding from him. As he was walking over he had time to get a decent look at three of the 4 of them. The black haired one was wearing a long white jacket, open at the front showing off her tank top and her well-toned midriff, completed with thigh high heels and deep purple leggings. The white haired one was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, black canvas shoes and a white hoodie. Judging by her hair, make-up and jewellery this clearly wasn't her normal attire, but each to their own. The blonde was wearing an orange tank top, clearly showing off just how well build she is, black leggings and brown knee high boots. To top that off she has a gold and black mechanical arm, only in place of her right arm, opposed to his left, and hers starts just above the elbow.

Reaching a hand out towards the black haired one first "Hi, I'm Lupus, the one with the 'cool robot arm' and I wanna be best buds." She shook his hand, although it seemed more like it was an automatic reaction. Next he reached out to the white haired one who did the same, then to the blonde who just stared at him, still shocked and a little scared.

"Erm… How much of what we said did you hear?" she asked, answering why she looked scared.

"Nothing before 'oh, sis, look' if that's what you're worried about, why do you ask?"

"No reason" she quickly replied, shaking her head side to side.

"Are you sure? Maybe this one can tell me" he said pointing his thumb at the black haired one who was now completely to his right.

The blonde jumped straight at her, covering her mouth, much to the surprise and protest of her. "No, she can't, she didn't hear anything."

He, smiling, turned his head to the one that was hiding behind the blonde. "And you must be the one who wanted to see my arm, it's nice to meet you…" reaching his mechanical hand out to her.

She was just stood there, frozen in place, staring at his hand. After about 30 seconds the white haired one spoke up "I think you've broken our leader… I'm Weiss by the way, these two are Yang and Blake and this one" resting a hand on her shoulder "Is our team leader, Ruby."

The two to his right, Yang and Blake said a quiet "Hi", while the leader, Ruby, just kept staring.

"Well, first I must apologise for breaking this one." He reached into his sleeve and started to mess with something at the top of his arm, "and second I should apologise for what I'm about to do."

"What are you about to do?" Weiss asked.

"This" he said, as he then pulled his arm off, to the shock and probably horror of everybody who was nearby, and held it out in front of Ruby. "Here you go, just please don't drop it. I don't normally carry spare limbs around with me."

It was at that point Ruby finally moved, but not in the most expect of ways. Instead of reaching out to the arm, she fainted, which only added to the silence. A moment later Weiss reached down to Ruby and sat her up.

"Yang, can you give me a hand putting her in a seat?" she asked. Without missing a beat Yang grabbed the top of her own mechanical limb, took it off and offered it to Weiss.

"Here you go" she said, a huge toothy grin very quickly appearing on her face.

Weiss looked at the arm, up at her, then back down to the arm. With a heavy sigh, she said "I hate you." And with that Yang Burst out into laughter, which quickly drew everybody's attention.

After a few seconds, she fell to the floor laughing, which caused other around us to start laughing as well. About a minute later everybody was going at it. Laughter is infectious after all.

A few minutes pass and everyone started to quieten down and people go back to their conversations, the entire time though Weiss was quiet, giving Yang her best death stare.

"Are you going to help me or not?" she asked Yang, who was still giggling a little. Before she could answer, Lupus spoke first.

"I'll help, it is my fault after all. Although, I must say that this is a first-time reaction for me."

"You do that a lot?"

"…. That may be why then."

Yang spoke up after putting her arm back on, "Don't worry about it, I've got her."

Before anyone could say anything, she stepped forward, picked Ruby up and walked over to a seat.

Blake, who Lupus had forgotten she was there as she was so quiet, asked, "Are you going to put your arm back on now?"

"Huh, erm…. I suppose it might be a good idea, but I'll need a little help with that."

"Help? Help how?" she asked apprehensively.

"Nothing weird or gross, I just need someone to hold it up for me. It's not as simple as Yang's."

"Here, I'll hold it." Said Yang who appeared from behind him. "What makes it hard to do yourself?"

"The way it connects." He hands her the arm and lifts up his sleeve, revealing a dome shaped piece of metal with a large rod in the middle and 5 smaller rods around the edges. "The one in the middle does the most to hold the arm on, the other 5 are for controlling it. Each has to be clamped in place properly or it doesn't work… Or it causes a lot of pain. Either way, it's best to just put it on properly."

"Pain?" asked Weiss, "How can it cause pain?"

"Oh you don't wanna know, that's where it gets gross, even by my standards. But," clamping the last rod in place, "that doesn't matter, just as long as it's working, which it seems to be doing." He started moving his arm around.

"So, what year are you four in?"

"We're forth years" replied Weiss "what about you? I don't recall seeing you here before"

"This is my first year, along with my sister… Who I would introduce you too but she decided to make her own way there, as ever."

"Why did she do that?"

"Because siblings are incredibly annoying, and she gets airsick on these things which is the most ironic thing ever."

"How is that ironic? Airsickness is a far more common problem then people let on…. I can't believe I just said that"

"When you see her you'll find out, until then it's a surprise."

"Ok then… is her name a surprise as well?"

"No, her name is Corax Dyr."

"Wait! Your sister is THE Corax Dyr?" a shocked Blake blurts out, almost shouting as she did so.

"Typical, everybody always knows who she is but never me, so unfair." He feigned being hurt.

"Is she famous or something?" Yang asks.

Blake quickly replies "She is to the Faunus, she's got- "

"Woah now, don't spoil it for them," Lupus quickly interrupts her, "It's not often you get to see peoples first reactions, and knowing her she'll put on quite the display…"

"Ok ok I won't, but still, I can't believe I'm going to meet Corax Dyr. Oh my god I'm so excited! What's she like? Is she nice? Is she scary?..." Blake rambled on for a couple minutes, earning two very confused looks from Yang and Weiss.

His equally confused face was interrupted by his scroll vibrating.

 _Corax: You left without me? I'm offended :O_

 _Lupus: Oh shut up, you knew what time to get there! Where are you now?_

 _Corax: Like you said to the Professor, I'm close by…_

Just then he felt like punching a hole in the side of the ship to throw his scroll out of.

 _Lupus: GOD YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!_

 _Corax: You love me and you know it_

 _Lupus: That's up for debate, you had better be there when we get there or there'll be hell to pay_

 _Corax: Pfft! Like you can do anything to me little brother_

 _Lupus: We're twins! We're the same damn age!_

 _Corax: 12 minutes little brother, 12 minutes…_

 _Lupus: Yeah, the most peaceful 12 minutes of my life. Just make sure you're there on time_

 _Corax: Of course I'll be there, after all I always arrive first_

With that he decided to rest for what was left of the journey, so he said goodbye to the three girls, one of whom was still rambling on and went back to the seat he sat in when they took off. He sat down, leant back and closed his eyes. After only a couple minutes, he fell asleep.

 **Hey there, so here's the first chapter of my first fan fiction ever. This story started off as one person, then two, then more and more, got backtracked and rewritten until i finally settled on this. I've got a lot planned (like nearly too much) and now i'm just working on getting it onto paper so i can't (yet) put this onto a schedule. Regardless i hope you enjoyed reading this and i look forward to seeing what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lupus…. Hey Lupus, wake up."

He was being nudged awake by someone, something that didn't happen often. Usually he'd get a kick awake, or a punch or something thrown at him. This, however, was weird, which set off all sorts of alarms in his head his head.

In the blink of an eye he went from sleeping soundly to stood up, wide awake and reaching for his weapons, which to his horror weren't where they should have been.

Upon that revelation, he started searching for where the threat might be, that was normally the reason he was ever woken up. Eyes wide and his senses on high alert he looked all around him, and then it quickly sunk in, there was no threat, no danger he had to quickly deal with, but rather just a bunch of students staring at him. Some looked confused at what they were seeing, some were giggling at him and some were just looking at him with a face that said 'I get it'.

He took another look around just to be sure that there was nothing dangerous around before, with a deep breath, he went to sit back down. It was then he noticed a wide-eyed Linn staring at him, obviously not expecting the reaction he had had.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong, don't worry. Why'd you wake me anyway?"

She stared at him for a moment longer before shaking her head a little and answering. "I was going to tell you that we're landing in 10 minutes, I thought you'd want to be awake for it."

He smiled at her, "Thank you" he said before standing up straight, "Well I guess I should get ready, I'll be right back."

"Ok" she replied, nodding.

He started walking towards where the bags were, heading straight for his own. Once he got to them he opened one of the bags, a large black duffle bag, and grabbed a sheathed sword, a weighty two headed axe and a belt with variously sized pouches on it. He also pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves with a strip of armour on them, big enough to cover the top of his forearm but not big enough to cover the underside of them. He zipped the bag back up and went back to his seat, placing everything on it.

"So, that's where they were hiding, and what are your names little guys?" Linn asked, but directly to them, not to him.

Lupus, deciding to ignore the weirdness of what she just did, decided to answer 'for' them.

"This," picking up the axe, "is Helwinter." He handed her the Helwinter then started putting his belt on.

She carefully started looking at the axe, it had a long handle covered in dark red coloured leather with a dark silver and worn wolf head at the base. Further up the handle, in between the axe heads is a large, light blue dust crystal with a glass shattered moon directly above it. On the axe head itself is, calved into the metal is a detailed cliff with a glass wolf howling to the moon, above it is a few glass stars of various sizes. The opposite axe head had a mirror image, except the stars and on the opposite side the same design, again except for the stars.

Under all of the glass was dust, the same light blue dust that the crystal was made of. The blades were two light blue dust blades the tops of which were pointed up, giving the impression that it could be used with a stabbing motion as well as for slashing.

"It's beautiful" said Linn, running her hand over the details.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. I had to get someone else to do the glass, I just can't get my head around it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not the most delicate of people so I nearly always end up breaking it, and the times I don't break it, it never comes out right."

"How do you break it? It's liquid."

"If I knew how, I'd stop doing whatever it is I do. To be honest I've got no problem with just paying someone else to do that bit, it's more for show then anything. That and so I know when I'm running low on dust."

"Well that makes sense. So, what about this one?" she asked, pointing to the sword.

"This is Balenight, the more dangerous of the two. I'll show you her when we get off, speaking of which it looks like we're about to land."

He quickly strapped the sword to his back, running straight down along his spine and sat down for the final approach.

Once they had stopped everyone started to make their way to the pile of bags sat near the entrance. Lupus grabbed his bags, resting a rucksack on his right shoulder and holding a duffle bag in each hand.

"You've brought a lot with you, haven't you?" asked Linn, who now had a dark green travel bag with her.

"You'd think so, but only one has my stuff. The other is my sisters and the third has our ammo."

"Wait, one of them is full of ammo?" she said, surprised.

"Yep, mostly hers though. A high rate of fire plus her reluctance to be a better shot means she goes through a lot. That being said this should last for a month or two… Hopefully."

Just then the doors opened, letting the students enter their home for the next so-many years.

"And on that note you should be able to meet her, unless she's decided to go straight to the school."

They, along with the rest of the students, walked out into the beating afternoon sun. he took a moment to appreciate his surroundings, not a single cloud in the sky, the trees running along the edges of the island that the school is home too. The large courtyard just ahead and the recently repaired school just beyond that. It seemed more like the scene of a movie then anything.

To both his left and right were other ships unloading more students, a few of the smaller ships having the symbols of the kingdoms they had come from. Waiting just beyond the doors were several staff, clearly there to handle all the luggage that everyone was carrying. It was as he stepped off the ramp that he heard a shout, and every student who heard it stopped and gasped.

"BROTHER!" a woman shouted, a voice that he knew better than anyone else.

He looked over to his right, where the shout came from, and the person it came from.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" He shouted back, now heading straight for her.

She was dressed in in a black tank top, black shorts and knee high black combat boots. She had black fingerless gloves over her hands, just like his own, and black arm covers, except hers covered her entire forearms. She had long, midnight black hair that was tied back in a braid, going down the length of her back.

She was taller than him, standing at 6'4", where he was only at 5'10" and she had a far slenderer frame. Although every exposed part of her body was clearly well toned and defined. The second most noticeable part of her was her eyes. Rather than being mostly white with a coloured iris, they were pitch black, with the iris's being reflective, not showing any colour in particular. The most noticeable thing though was her Faunus trait, something that was extremely rare through the species. Fully extended were a pair of wings, spanning nearly 10 metres, each covered on feathers matching her hair, but with the edges of each one had a slight shine to them that highlighted each and every feather.

He never batted an eyelid at them since they'd grown up together, but he was fully aware of just how rare a trait it was.

"Oh, you know me." She said back.

"Yeah I do, that's why I'm asking. You could have let me know you wanted to fly here instead of hiding near the ship."

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked with a devious smile on her face.

He, now in front of her, puts his bags down and stared at her.

"You are so damn annoying" he said, then stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her, under her wings, in a hug. "You best have enjoyed yourself, and stayed out of trouble."

"Me? Trouble? Why would you ever think that?" she said, feigning shock.

"I've got a list of reasons, but we'd be here all day if I went through them."

"Oh please, we'd barely be a few minutes."

"That's still a few minutes more than it should be."

The two stared at each other, faces as straight as they could be. After a few seconds though their faces started to become strained as they both tried to keep them as they were. It wasn't long before they were both laughing.

Once they stopped he picked up their bags and walked over to one of the staff members that were waiting, or rather staring.

"Do we leave our bags with you?" he asked.

"Erm... er-erm, yes. We'll take them in for you." The woman replied, still staring at Corax.

"Sweet, here you go." He handed her their bags, which seemed to bring her back to reality.

He turned back to his sister, "Well since the world seems to be staring at you, you should get a look at the school. I'll see you over there."

She turned around to look at the airships. Sure enough, everybody had stopped and was staring at her.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. See you in a bit." With that she ran at the edge of the cliff and jumped off, immediately diving down. A moment later she soared up and around, casting a huge shadow on the ground as she flew overhead and towards the school.

Lupus, not bothering to watch her go, walked back towards the crowd he'd been a part of a few minutes ago.

"It's rude to stare you know" he said, which quickly got everybody moving again. He went straight for Linn, who had seemed to forget that her mouth could actually close.

Holding out his hand he said, "Here, I can take that for you."

"Huh? Oh no, that's ok."

He shrugged "Ok then."

They started walking towards the woman he had given his bags too. "so… That's your sister?" Linn asked.

"Yep, in the flesh. And don't worry, that's everybody's reaction when they first meet her."

"She's ok with people staring?"

"I didn't say that, I just said that's how everybody reacts. Just…. Try not to stare too much."

"I'll try not to."

"Good, she doesn't like it, although she'll let you off on a first encounter."

She handed her bag to the woman and they started walking towards the school.

"On a different note, you wanted to see Balenight didn't you?" He said to her, quickly putting a smile on her face.

"Oh yes. Is he like Helwinter?" she asked.

"They're similar, and this one's a she, not a he." He said, drawing the sword on his back.

She gasped at the weapon he presented to her, gently taking her when he offered her to her.

The sword certainly was similar to the axe, the same dark red leather coving the hilt, a similar, although slightly smaller worn silver wolf head at the base. The cross guard wasn't straight like many swords have, one side was curved up towards the blade, the other was curved down in the opposite direction. Just above it was a large black dust crystal, offset from the centre, just above a line that runs up the centre of the entire blade. Along the line was more glass, but this was in the shape of branches with small leaves coming off them. Underneath them was black dust, but clearly only a small amount. The blade, rather than being normal steel or made from dust, was lined with obsidian and showed clear signs of a lot of use.

"This… This must have cost a fortune…... But, why black dust? Isn't that for anti-gravity?" she asked him, trying to think of why he'd use black dust in a weapon.

"It did, and it is for that but that's what makes it so dangerous, to Grimm at least. I rarely actually use the dust and I only use it on the much bigger, tougher Grimm."

"but how does that work?"

"It's actually rather simple, if rather… Barbaric in its use."

"Then why do you use it if it's 'Barbaric'" she asks him.

"well, I say barbaric in the sense that it's certainly not elegant. For example, some blades are sharp enough that they can go through nearly anything as if it wasn't there, which this one can also do. But they can't, however, slice clean through, say, the tail of a Deathstalker. This can't either, but instead of slicing through it, it cuts into it then the dust applies tremendous amounts of force on either side of the blade, ripping the tail apart."

She looked at him in grimace.

"like I said, rather barbaric, but sometimes that's what's needed."

"Do you use it on people?" she asked with concern.

"Every now and then, but just to deflect blows and, if need be, deflect them. I don't try to rip people apart with it if that's what you're thinking."

Relief swept across her face, "Good, I couldn't be friends with someone who would do that."

"Good, because I couldn't be friends with someone who could be friends with someone who would do that."

The two of them started giggling, and they kept giggling until they reached a teacher, just in front of the main entrance.

"Are you two first years?" the man asked, too quickly for Linn to understand.

"Yes sir, we are" Lupus replied.

"Very good, here. This booklet contains all of the school's rules and procedures. It also contains a detailed floor plan for the entire building to help with navigating yourselves between classes. Now, as first years you are to report to the main auditorium at 3pm for your induction. Everything else shall be explained to you there." He said in what seemed like a single breath.

"Thank you sir", and with that they both walked into the building and walk along the corridors with lupus guiding them.

Linn turned to Lupus "Did you get a word of that?"

"I got every word, he said the book has all the school rules, a map of the school and that we are supposed to go to the main auditorium at 3pm."

"Erm, how did you understand what he said?" she asked, as if the idea of understanding what they had just heard was impossible.

"I used my semblance."

"Oh, what's your semblance then? Being able to understand alien languages?"

He chuckled a little at that. "Not quite. My semblance is that I have incredibly fast reflex's… Sort of…"

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, it's kinda weird to explain. You see, me and Corax both have half of the same semblance."

Perplexed "Wha- Erm, how?"

"Well, you can split your reflexes into two things. Half of it is you noticing something, like something being thrown at you for example. The other half is doing something about it, like trying to catch whatever is thrown at you or dodging it completely. I've got the 'noticing' half, and when I use it it's like everything slows down around me. The problem is though, while I can then see everything, I can't move any faster."

Linn nodded in understanding.

"Corax on the other hand can move incredibly fast, but she has the same reactions, as in seeing something, as any other trained fighter, which of course is still faster than a regular person. In a fight, she's able to hit somebody or something, at full strength, up to around 10 times a second, but on the defensive she normally has to run…. Or in her case, fly away."

"Huh, so she's best on the attack and you're best on the defence?" she asked.

"For the most part, yes. But to be honest, being on the defensive isn't really my style so I try to avoid it whenever I can."

Just then, they walk through a door on their right, into a training room.

"So, I could ask you about your fighting style, or you could just show me." He says to her. Just then she looks around, then back at him.

"You brought us here on purpose, didn't you?" she asked accusingly.

"Yep, but I was thinking there would be some people in here to watch."

In the large room was an arena to the left and a set of stands to the right that could seat, probably, around 50 people at a push. There were a few people sat in the stands, having conversations and relaxing.

"So? Fancy a friendly spar?" he asked her.

"Hmm, I don't know. Are we allowed too?"

"Er… I'm not sure. Hold on a second." He walked over to a pair that were sitting near the bottom. "Excuse me, is it ok if we have a spar?" he asked the woman who was wearing a beret and sunglasses, which he recognised from the ship.

She looked at him over her glasses, "That depends on who you want to have a spar with."

"This one", he points behind him with his thumb.

"Who, Blake?" she asks, shocked.

"What? No Lin-" he turns around to see Corax, Yang and Blake stood behind him.

"Sure, I'll fight you" Blake says.

"This one's brave, isn't he Coco" Yang says to the one in the beret.

A smirk appears on Corax's face. "That's it brother, be a man for once in your life."

He gives his sister a death stare. "I hate you" he says to her.

With a smile on her face she says "I love you too. Now go on, I wanna see something funny."

"Alright then, I'll ref. give me your scrolls." Coco says.

They both hand her their scrolls and walk out into the arena.

"Okay, standard tournament rules. First to drop below 15%, to get knocked out or is knocked out of the ring loses. No scratching or biting either."

At that Blake sighs while Lupus smirks. "No promises" he says, earning a grin from Coco.

"Take your positions" Coco announces, as if she's addressing in front of a crowd.

The two of them take fighting stances, Lupus drawing his sword in his left hand and his axe in his right. Blake instead just takes a regular fighting stance, not drawing her weapon.

"Do you think I'm that easy?" he asks her.

"From what your sister has said, you're very easy." The retorts.

"AY-OOOOO" Yang shouts, earning laughter from the few people watching.

With a chuckle, he says, "Alright then" he holsters his weapons and takes a regular fighting stance as well, "let's see just HOW easy I am".

"Fighters, are you ready?"

They both nodded, not taking their eyes off each other.

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"

* * *

 **So here's the second chapter and the sister has finally appeared, i bet no one was expecting the wings.**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick warning, people talk about spidery type things.**

* * *

"BEGIN!"

Lupus charged at Blake, raising his left hand for a cross, then just before he swung he quickly twisted his body to throw his right instead, hoping to catch her off guard.

She ducked under it effortlessly, bringing her knee up to hit his stomach. He manages to dodge it before spinning around to get a back swing with his left, which she again dodges. They both jump away from each other, now standing in each other's starting positions.

They both stop for a moment, each looking the other over.

 _Urgh, I'll have to go defensive_ he thinks to himself, loathing the idea.

Next, its Blake's turn to charge, which she does with incredible speed. As steps forward, each one jumping her to his left and right before she jumps in the air, aiming her leg straight for his face. He narrowly dodges beneath it, then immediately stepping back as a fist is the next thing aimed at him.

As soon as her foot touched the ground he was bombarded with punches, each he managed to dodge by a hair.

She feigned a swing, making him duck straight into a kick that sent him across the arena and the next thing saw was the ceiling.

"I didn't think you'd be this easy" Blake retorted, the grin she wore being heard rather than seen.

He stood up, rubbing his cheek where she had kicked him. "I never said I wasn't" he comes back with.

"Aww is my little brother giving up already?" Corax shouts from the stand, along with some chuckles from the others.

Lupus rolls his eyes at her and puts his attention back onto Blake, who is just stood there nonchalantly.

She becomes focussed, however, when he taps the top of his forearms together, deploying a piece of metal over each of his fingers that curve around to create a set of claws. He then taps his boots together, deploying 4 claws on each one.

Without warning he leaps forward using the claws, moving much faster than he was before. Just before he reaches Blake, who is now in a defensive position, he activates his semblance. Just then, for him, everything slows down, nearly to a stop.

 _Right, both her arms are up covering most of her torso. Her legs are bent, like really bent. She's practically sat on the floor. I'm not gonna be able to get through her defence from the front and she'll easily be able to guard the sides… Hmm her back should be exposed though, but how am I gonna get behind her?_

He pondered how to do that for a moment, a long moment as he weighed all his options. To outside observers though he had moved forward a couple of inches while he went through his options.

 _I know, I'll feign a swipe, pass her arm, grab her leg and swing myself around and swipe with my left. Sounds like a plan._

With that he eased his semblance off a little to speed everything back up. He started his right swing, which he noticed just how quickly her eyes went to his hand. With everything moving a little faster her arm came up to block the swipe, which narrowly missed its 'target' but was now going straight for her leg.

With it being too late for her to react he grabbed her leg, digging his claws in a little, brought his right foot down to slow himself down and swiped across her back.

"ARRRR" she screamed as 4 claws scratched across from left to right. As he let go of her leg she leapt forward, spinning around to face him but rubbing her back. as she went he dug all the claws into the ground, bringing him to a complete stop.

He stayed where he was on all fours, tail high in the air, fully bushed out and barring his teeth at her, fully showing off his long k-9s and growling a little.

Blake looked over to the people watching "You didn't say anything about them" she said.

Corax replied "That's because I've never seen them before. When were you gonna tell me you were working on another weapon?" she asked Lupus.

"Never, because they're not weapons" he said back.

"Well that's a lie"

"No, they're actually to give me more grip while moving, and to help with climbing. Using them like this wasn't the intention, but my usual opponent isn't this skilled so I needed something to help even out the playing field." He retorted, looking over to Blake.

"Unless you don't think so" he said to her. She narrowed her eyes in response.

In the time it took him to blink she had gone from across the arena to right in front of him, bringing her foot up to his chest. With no time to react he takes the kick, which sends him flying out of the arena and straight into a wall. He bounced off it and landed flat on his face.

"AND BLAKE IS THE WINNER!" Coco announces, coupled with roaring laughter from his sister.

He forces himself onto his back, wheezing away while he waits for the world to stop spinning. Opening his eyes he found Blake standing over him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

In between wheezes he replied "Yeah, it's not like I need to breathe or anything."

She offered him a hand, "If it makes you feel any better, you didn't do that bad."

Once she had pulled him up he said "I'll do better next time."

"You think there will be a next time?"

They both walk over to their spectators, one finally calming down and the other two talking to each other.

"Why not? I think it's only fair for me to get a chance to try again."

"Hmm… I suppose you're right."

"What's he right about?" Yang asked once they were close enough for them to hear.

"He wants to go again."

A smile appeared on Yang's face, "Already? That's an impressive recharge rate."

Blake's head fell into her hand "Yang…"

"Now as impressive as my recharge rate may be, I'll need more than a minute before I can go again."

Corax chimed in, "Spoken by a true one shot wonder."

At that, Coco, Yang and Corax burst into laughter while Blake still had her head in her hand, although she was trying to hide a smile. Linn, however, looked utterly confused at the whole scene she was witnessing. "I don't get it" she said, which quickly stopped everybody and put all eyes on her.

"Wait, what?" Coco asked sceptically.

"I don't get it, are you saying he runs on batteries?"

Corax replied "If he ran on batteries then a lot more women would like him."

With that Coco and Yang burst into hysterical laughter, Yang collapsing to the floor from it. Blake was stood there going redder by the second and Corax was stood there with a proud smile plastered across her face.

Linn looked at them, still confused, then looked over to Lupus whose expression was that of indifference.

He turned to a maroon coloured Blake. "is there somewhere to get some food?", he asked her. She look at him for a moment, almost as if she had forgotten how to talk.

She stammered out "E-erm yeah, the ca-cafeteria."

He turned back to Linn, "Do you wanna come with?" he asked her.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry" she said, the look of confusion refusing to leave her face.

He looked at the others, all of them seem content on staying where they are. He turns towards the door, waving as he leaves. "I'll see you later then".

As he walked down the corridor he studied the map he'd been given, looking for all of the places he considered important, which was only the cafeteria, forge, supply room, training rooms and dorms. The rest came second to him, a school being somewhere he hadn't been in years.

As he silently walked through the halls his thoughts were cut off by what sounded like thunder, a lot of thunder. After a few seconds he realised it was just gunfire coming from where the map had said was a forest. Curiosity got the better of him and he started heading towards it, wondering what was making such a loud sound.

As he walked towards it he looked at the students he was passing, some in idle conversation not batting an eyelid at the sound while others were looking cautiously around. The closer he got the louder the sound grew, but with each step he started to notice other sounds. Sounds of metal hitting metal and large mechanisms working overtime started to become distinct in between the thunderous sounds of, what almost seemed to be, cannons firing.

Just before the source of the sound came into view there was a mechanical click that stopped the sound, followed by a sigh. He assumed whoever was shooting had run out of ammo but the quiet curses he heard told him it must have been a weapons jam.

Just as he came out of a group of trees he looked at the sight before him. He was on the edge of a cliff overlooking what seemed to be an endless forest. Near the edge of the cliff, surrounded by empty shells was a very tall and even more muscular man who seemed to be having an argument with something attached to his wrist.

Walking towards the man Lupus spoke up. "Weapon jam?" he asked him.

The man turned to him, blinked and replied "Yes. I keep on getting a build-up of dust in the firing mechanism when I maintain sustained fire."

"How bad is the build-up?" he asks, taking the last few steps before being at the man's side.

He takes a moment to look the man over. He's very tall, just over 7 feet tall. He has short blonde hair, dull grey eyes and a jaw that looks like it was actually chiselled from stone with a light stubble covering it. He wore a grey t-shirt which clung to his body with grey combat trousers that covered his black combat boots. Attached to both of his wrists was a plain metal gauntlet with a very large barrelled weapon on both, each having a chain link to an enormous backpack he was wearing. Everything was attached to an incredibly muscular figure with biceps alone that were challenging Lupus' head to a game of 'which is bigger'.

 _'He looks like he could have a boxing match with a Deathstalker and it'd be an even fight'_ he thought once he was stood beside him.

"Enough to nearly completely fill the chamber, I've not yet figured out an effective way to keep the dust levels down while firing without leaving the mechanisms exposed." The man replied with a stony expression on his face.

He looked at the weapon he was wearing, thinking of a few things that could keep it clear. He settled on one idea, "How about an extractor fan?" he asked him.

"I've thought of that but I would need to carry additional power supplies for them, which could become a problem on long missions." He said back, his face not changing in the slightest.

"Hmmm….. How about if you used the gas blowback from the shells to spin it? You'd never need to worry about power supplies and the more you fire, the faster it would spin, compensating for the increased build-up during sustained fire." Lupus thought out loud.

"Yes, that could work. It would certainly help against hordes of Grimm being able to keep up continuous fire."

"It definitely would. Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lupus Dyr, and you are?" He said offering a handshake.

He shook his hand. "I'm Regin Hárr, it's nice to meet you Lupus."

"It's nice to meet you too. So, what year are you in?" Lupus asked.

"I'm a first year, and you?"

"First year as well, got any good stories to tell?"

From there they both decide to start trading stories of fighting Grimm, some that were easy and some tough and gruelling. They continue this for the next couple hours until all first years were called to the auditorium, so they made their way there.

They walked into a large room, easily big enough to hold a few hundred people but at the moment it only held around eighty or so. Lupus looked around the room for a familiar face, seeing two talking towards a stage at the other end of the room.

They both walk over to them, the pair being his sister and Linn, whose face was redder then red. As they got closer Lupus could hear why her face was such a colour.

"-And that's just the battery powered ones, you can even get ones that you plug in. Now, let me tell you, those are the best ones." Said Corax to Linn. Knowing exactly what she was on about he quickly moved to stop her saying anything else.

"COR, stop!" He said, covering her mouth before she could carry on talking. "Don't traumatise the poor girl".

He turned to Linn who whispered "So much detail".

"Oh god, what did you tell her?" He asked his sister, annoyance clear in his voice.

"She asked what I meant about you running on batteries, so I explained".

His head dropped to his hand, letting out a heavy sigh. "Only your explanations can cause this" He motioned towards Linn. "Please try to remember that not everybody has had the amount of freedom we've had".

"I know not everybody has, so I'm educating those who haven't" She nonchalantly said back, a small smirk appearing on her face.

He let out a load groan, which only made her smirk grow. "How am I going to fix this?" he quietly questioned to no one in particular. He looked over to the beet red victim of his sisters mind, mulling over ideas of how to help her. He settles on a distraction.

"Hey, Linn, this is Regin-" He motioned towards the tall man beside him, "and we were going over ways to fix a weapon issue he's been having. Do you have any ideas?" he asked her, hoping she would go along with the change of subject.

She immediately perked up, focusing all her attention towards Regin. "What kind of problems? Nothing too bad I hope, you don't want them to get hurt, that would be bad!" She spurted out to him.

Lupus, quickly realising she was adequately distracted turned to his sister, who still wore her grin but now had a slightly mischievous look on her face.

"What are you planning?" He cautiously asked.

"Nothing at all, you just seemed a little eager to help her is all"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm simply helping someone who had the bad fortune to talk to you".

She feigned hurt, "Oh brother, why do you hurt me so?" she dramatically stated.

"It's because I know what you're like, if I had let you carry on she'd have collapsed with blood coming out of her ears."

"Really? Is that all?"

"Yes, it is. Besides, she seems to green for my tastes", they both turn to the red head girl currently swooning over a couple of cannons, "no pun intended".

"Maybe that would make her a good choice for you then, I know the type you go for and they ain't good for your health".

"Compared to the type you go for?"

"At least the ones I go for don't try to kill me".

"Excuse me? That's only happened…." He paused for a moment. "It hasn't happened enough times for me to go for different people."

"And when was the last time one of them tried to kill you?". He stiffened at that.

She instantly noticed that, intently staring him in the eye. "Lupus? Is there something you haven't told me?"

He remained still. "Maybe" he mumbled.

"So when was the last time Lupus?" she asked him, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, it may or may not have been 5 days ago…. But the whole thing was just a misunderstanding" He tentatively said.

"5 days ago… And how close did this one get to actually killing you? And what do you mean it was a 'misunderstanding'?" She leaned in closer at the end.

"Well, first off, nothing happened. We met in a bar in Vale at the hotel I was staying in, started chatting, had a few drinks, had a few more, then more, you know how it goes. At some point we ended up back in my room and passed out on the bed. When I woke up I hopped in the shower, then when I got out she saw me, freaked out a little and ran off." He recalled that night, making his sister more annoyed.

"You seemed to have missed out a small detail there. How. Close. Did. She. Get?"

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't let it go. "Promise you won't freak out".

She raised an eyebrow at him. Through gritted teeth she said "Fine".

"She may have, just a little bit…. Stabbed me".

"SHE WHAT!" Corax shouted, quickly grabbing everybody's attention.

"Relax, she barely stabbed me", he rushed out trying to calm her down.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you just told me that someone stabbed you, how do you think I'm supposed to react?"

"Calmly. How would you react if you woke up in some guys hotel room and didn't remember how you got there?" He quietly responded, trying not to draw any more attention.

She pondered what he said for a moment before answering. "I suppose your right, but I wouldn't stab the guy….. Probably."

"Like I said, she barely got me. Just a flesh wound next to my hip, although it's another scar to join the collection."

"Out of all the things you 'collect', why do you have to collect scars." She asked him.

"Because chicks dig scars, everybody knows that." He said with a grin on his face, knowing what her reaction will be.

Just as he thought she would, she rolled her eyes and shook her head while smiling. Before she could say anything, a group of people made their way onto the stage, arranging themselves along the back of it.

There were many people, some were clearly teachers but most appeared to be closer to the students age, including team RWBY. The last two to get on stage were professor Goodwitch and a tall, slender man with slick black hair which turns grey at the back, a two-toned grey jacket with folded up sleeves, black trousers, smart black shoes and a tattered red cape trailing behind him. Lupus recognised Qrow immediately as he was the person he talked to about enrolling at Beacon, after a fight and a lot of drinks though.

Corax, much like many of the other students, didn't know who he was though and Lupus wasn't sure what role he'd have at Beacon. The one thing he knew for sure though was that the man could drink.

The two reached a mic near the front of the stage with Glynda speaking up to get people's attention. After a few moments the hall went quiet, prompting the two to start talking. Glynda spoke first.

"Hello students, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Beacon academy. I am Professor Goodwitch, co-headmaster and combat teacher here, and this is Professor Branwen, also co-headmaster." She paused for a moment before continuing "All of you currently in this room are amongst the brightest and best future huntsmen and huntresses the world has to offer, and as teachers it is our duty to provide you with the necessary skills and training to become the next generation of the worlds protectors."

Qrow stepped forward, leaning towards the mic. "That's right, and on the subject of you, things will be a little different from how they used to be, as everyone on this stage can tell you. First off, there is more of you students then there would normally be as first year students. For the second and third year students there is less then there would normally be, although if any of your teams prove your worth, you may be lucky enough to get an early promotion and join them." There were some quiet words passed around the hall, a few sounding excited by the idea of jumping ahead a year, others wondering what you'd have to do to go up a year or two early.

Qrow continued "As for the forth years, no one will be joining them early, they're all practically full huntsmen as it is. Because of this, some of them will be helping in classes and every now and then, actually teaching classes. Along with this, we are going to have a sort of competition towards the end of the year. Back in the day we would have had the Vytal festival, but since what happened 5 years ago, that's not exactly likely to happen this year. We'll explain more about what will happen for that later in the year. Now, as for what will happen sooner, tonight you will all be staying in the ball room and tomorrow will be your initiation, so go and get something to eat, meet the people you'll be spending the next few years with and get some sleep. You're dismissed."

Once he and Glynda turned around to walk off the stage, students started leaving. Some headed out to enjoy the sun, others went to explore the school they'll be living in for the next 4 years of their lives.

Corax and Lupus joined Linn and Regin and the four roamed the school, trading stories and getting to know each other. Linn told them how she had just graduated from her school in Vacuo, Regin explained that he had graduated from Signal Academy two years ago and has been working defence missions in villages around Vale, and Corax was going on about how Lupus had a very poor choice in women with Lupus bombarding her with empty threats that if she didn't stop talking he would cut her wings off.

They carried on with this for hours, even through dinner, until it was time to gather in the ball room. Once there, they began to settle down for the night, eager for the initiation.

"I wonder what we'll have to do. Do you think it'll be fighting Grimm?" Asked an excited Linn.

"I'd be surprised if it didn't involve Grimm, that's kinda what we'd have to fight most of the time after all. I just wonder what kinds there would be. Hey, Regin, what kind of Grimm would be around here?" Replied Lupus.

"The usual, Creeps, Beowolves, Ursai, Boarbatusks, Nevermores and maybe the odd Deathstalker. Nothing too difficult to beat." Regin came back with, trying to get comfortable on a sleeping bag that was about a foot too short for him.

Lupus hummed in response, earning them a cautious question from Linn. "Erm… If you don't mind me asking, erm… what's the worst Grimm you've found?"

Lupus looked over at his sister who seemed content on lying there silently, then over to Regin who just shrugged. He turned back to Linn saying "I don't mind, although I think Regin should go first."

Regin raised an eyebrow at him before talking. "The worst I've fought was a huge Beringel, those gorilla looking ones. It must have been about 12 feet tall and could throw trees like it was swatting flies. Not to mention that the things are really tough. It took me nearly half an hour to take it down… and half a village being destroyed."

"Wow, you had to take it down all on your own?" Linn quietly said, sounding a little in awe.

"Yes. They'd asked for help from a few other villages close by, I happened to be in one of them at the time so I headed over. Once I got there it was already in the village, so I went straight to fighting it. About 20 minutes after I killed it a couple other hunters turned up from another village, it was just bad timing really." Regin recounted the story like it had only happened a few days earlier. He shifted his now sleepy gaze over to Lupus. "So what about you?"

He shuddered before he spoke, thinking about them. Corax spoke before he could, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. "I HATED those things. A good tip for you two, never go to northern Anima…. EVER!" She stressed the 'ever', quickly putting a slightly fearful look on Linn's face.

"I agree" stated Lupus before carrying on. "Araknipods. Giant fucking spider Grimm…" he shuddered again, as did Corax and a few random students that were close enough to hear him. "The big ones weren't actually that bad, they're really fragile but really quick. It's the baby ones that're the worst. Millions of tiny Grimm, all trying to eat you, able to crawl all over the place…." He trailed off, growing quieter towards the end. Corax took over once he had stopped talking.

"We were asked to explore a cave in a mountain by the Mistrallian army since we can be really quiet and can see in the dark. they said it 'threatened military operations' of something stupid like that. Anyway, we went in, had a look around and couldn't find anything. That is, until we looked up and saw the whole ceiling was black, even more than it should have been with no light in there, and once we noticed that it was all moving we left. QUICKLY!" she paused to see that Linn had turned pale, along with a few random people that were lay around them.

Lupus spoke up again "Once we got out we realised that some of the big ones had followed us out, but they weren't really an issue, just seriously creepy. We killed them, with the army deciding to keep a respectably cowardly distance the whole time. As soon as they started to dissolve the army came up to be all like 'good job, but we could have handled them', apparently deciding that hiding was a good was to kill them. It was then that we noticed these growing lines of black coming out of the cave, that was when the army actually did something." He paused for a moment.

Linn spoke up before he could say anything, clearly invested in the creepy story. "What did they do?"

"They did the right thing in my mind, they shot it, the mountain. With. EVERYTHING. After around 10 minutes of non-stop firing, they'd collapsed enough of the mountain for us all to be fairly certain that they had all been killed. But they clearly don't know how to do their job because they decided that leaving was the best thing to do, that is until I told them we had to check to make sure, which they were very vocal about it not being needed."

"So what did you do?" she asked, wanting to know more.

Instead of speaking, he pulled his trouser legs up to reveal hundreds of tiny scars covering them. "We checked, found out it wasn't quite as effective as we'd hoped and they set the whole area on fire. Needless to say, that did the trick. We just told them that if they come across them again that fire should be the first choice, once they know there's no people nearby."

"I see why you let me go first" Regin quietly said, chuckling a little.

"Well it hard to follow up after some stories, I didn't want to ruin it for you. Anyway, we should get some sleep, being tired isn't a necessity. Night everyone." Lupus said, ending with a yawn and getting a few hums in response, with the exception of Linn.

She shakily and quietly said "Night" before rolling over. He looked between Corax and Regin who both wore concerned expressions.

He turned to Linn lightly nudged her, "Hey, don't worry about them. They seem to favour the cold climates so you'll probably never find them around here."

She let out a faint sigh, sounding a little relieved.

Happy he hadn't just traumatised the girl he looked back to the other two, Regin was lay on his back going to sleep and Corax was using her wing as a blanket, something he was secretly slightly jealous about.

He curled up in his sleeping bag into a ball, wrapping his tail around him to tuck it under his chin. After a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

 **So here's the third chapter, i hope you enjoyed it, creepy spiders aside.**


	4. Chapter 4

_DING! DING! DING!_

The strange noise was loud, it was new, it was annoying, it was… strange.

Thoughts raced through his head, every sense suddenly kicked into overdrive to find out what the noise was. Every sense, that is, except sight. He kept his eyes closed, keeping every muscle he had as still as he could until he figured out of the cause of the noise was a threat or not.

A few seconds after the noise stopped he started to hear a plethora of other noises, many people? Nearly each one of them sounded annoyed, probably more so then he felt. It was then that his mind finally caught up. _Oh yeah, beacon, students, ballroom, initiation…. Hungry._

He forced his eyes open, which he very quickly regretted. The sun was pouring through large, oversized windows without mercy, intent of burning his retinas out with all its strength. Keeping his eyes as closed as absolutely possible he stretched out as much as he could in his sleeping bag, making a sound, a really not PG sound, at all the pops and cracks that came from his entire body.

At the same time, just a few feet away, his sister was doing exactly the same, even down to the noise. Out of all the things they did the same and traits they shared, that sound was by far the only thing they had yet to come to terms with being the same. As they both had the exact same thought about it. Their thoughts were cut off by a voice coming from the other side of Lupus. At the same time they both rolled over, at the same speed and gave the same woman the same confused look.

"Erm… Er, m-morning you two." Said a much more alert and bright red Linn, who was shifting her eyes between the two. "Sleep well?"

The siblings looked at each other, having a silent conversation with nothing but facial expressions. After nearly a minute it ended with Corax huffing at the loss of their conversation, which had Linn staring at them in confusion. Eventually Lupus turned to her to actually talk.

"We did, thank you for asking. How about yourself?"

"Oh I slept well, I've been awake for nearly an hour though." The duo got up as Linn spoke.

"How come?" inquired Corax while she spread her wings, resulting in a few loud, echoing pops and a couple of mortified looks being thrown her way.

"Initiation. I'm just wondering what it'll be like, and what we will have to do for it".

Lupus spoke up, "Probably something involving Grimm, nothing we can't handle".

"Yeah, and I'm sure if you need any help then this one will come to your rescue", said Corax, planting her hands on her brother's shoulders.

He threw his elbow back, landing a heavy blow in Corax's stomach. "I'm sure you won't need any help, given how much damage it looks like you can do with Dawnbreaker".

Corax threw a quiet murmur at Lupus, "Too green my arse".

Before he could give her a response she started walking over to their bags. "I'm gonna go shower, you two have fun now", she gave Linn a flirtatious wink before walking off.

If looks could kill, then the look Lupus was giving his sister wouldn't quite kill her, but it would certainly break a few bones.

He looked over to Linn, then to the large empty spot near where she had slept that had had Regin fill it the night before. "Where's Regin?" he asked her.

"Hm? Oh he woke up a little after me and said he was going to get ready. He hasn't been back though" She looked at the spot he had slept. "I hope he's alright"

Lupus perked an eyebrow slightly, considering what could happen to someone given where they were. He came up empty handed. "I'm sure he's fine, the man went toe-to-toe with an Ursa before he started combat school remember. For now, we should get ready ourselves, I'll meet you in the cafeteria for some much needed breakfast."

She nodded, perking up slightly. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I'll see you in a bit then" with that, she walked off.

Lupus, following his own lead, headed over to his own bags, grabbed some clothes and headed for the showers himself.

* * *

Now thoroughly clean and awake, Lupus was sitting in the cafeteria enjoying his breakfast, slightly annoyed he couldn't convince then to let him have a triple serving of bacon and sausages. The wolf Faunus loved his meat.

Taking his time eating, he examined some of the students around him. A few of them he recognised from the mass of students that were in the auditorium the day before, although he didn't really bother looking, knowing that he'll have a few years to get to know people. His idol people watching was cut off by a series of very heavy footsteps.

He looked around the room trying to find the source, the echo the room made didn't really help him. It wasn't until he saw that a few other students were also looking for the cause of the sound that his eyes followed theirs, to a person heading straight for him. He instantly recognised Regin, who was striding between the, steadily quietening, rows of hungry hunters-in-training like the embodiment of the term 'unmovable bulwark'.

He had to assume, since it was fairly obvious, that Regin was now wearing his full combat gear, and he was looking up and down him in sheer admiration. Regin was still wearing the grey outfit he had been wearing the day before, however now his shins were covered in what looked like think steel plating, angled out at the bottom to cover his feet with the fronts of his boots tipped with metal. The top of those plated sported a sizable knee cover, which seemed to be somewhat connected to the massive pieces of armour covering his thighs. Further up, covering his entire torso was yet more armour which appeared to wrap all around his top half, rising almost above his head at its back and over the abdomen were segmented plated that were obviously meant to move to allow movement. The entire set was unpainted and, since none of it looked polished, had a dull shine to it.

Resting over his left eye, in stark contrast to the simplicity of the armour, was an orange lens with a few wires attached to the thin piece of metal holding it in place. The wires continued around the back of his head, being either held in place in a few small hooks or disappearing into the armour itself. The most surprising thing about it all though, Lupus thought, was that given all of that armour his arms remained completely bare save for the sleeves of his t-shirt. Along his wrists were his cannons, chain linked to his back to what he presumed was the same ammo pack he had wore previously.

As Regin got to within a few feet of Lupus, he stood from his seat to have a closer look at the walking tank in front of him. He noticed that while the front of his legs were heavily armoured, the backs of them were not which simply showed off just how strong his legs were given the numerous straps wrapped around them. He rested his flesh hand against the breast of the armour and knocked it with his mechanical hand, using the vibrations to find out its thickness, something that many forge fiends learn to do.

"Three-inch-thick steel with a kinetic dampening gel filling a cavity closest to your torso I take it?" he inquired, admiring the absolute smoothness of the plate, something he knew he could never achieve on something so large.

"With the legs being two Inches thick with a half an inch gel layer. Boarbatusks seem to be the only Grimm that go for my legs to I traded heavier armour for increased manoeuvrability". Replied Regin, who was noticing more than a few eyes pointing in his direction.

Lupus nodded in understanding, "Makes sense given that you're wearing, what, near a literal ton of armour?" he asked him, sounded astounded by him own words.

Sounding indifferent, he answered, "Not quite that much, but not that far off either".

"So many of your stories make sense now… Anyway, you had breakfast yet?" Lupus whispered the first part, as if finally figuring out what picture a jigsaw puzzle was trying to make.

* * *

Corax and Linn were walking through the school, on their way to the cafeteria, wading their way through a mass of students with a similar goal in mind; satisfying the near endless hunger all teenagers share.

Corax decided to use one of her brother's techniques for getting a conversation going, ask them about their weapon, which she half enjoyed the result, whilst half regretting it.

"I know its lighter than people think it is, but that just makes it easier to wield. The secret it in has two small pneumatic drills in it, so I can swing it either way and still bring about an ample amount of destruction." Linn was enthusiastically telling Corax all about Dawnbreaker, having already gone through the reason why it had the design it did.

She just summed the detailed description she had received as 'it looked cool', which is something she agreed with. Although the base design was fairly simple, being a block, of as she was now being told what looked like a block, of metal with engravings around the edges which were apparently from some ancient dead language. The metal, from the outside in inside, sloped down towards a sizable red crystal in the centre, not too far about the moderately sized, dark green leather bound handle. _Beauty in simplicity_ she thought to herself.

She turned her attention back to Linn, who she had realised she had accidently blanked out when she was asked a question.

"So what do you think?" Linn asked, much to her dismay. She quickly tried to think up an answer to an unknown question while she turned into the cafeteria, having her thoughts cut off as a freight train slammed into her.

* * *

Lupus started to head out of the cafeteria, two foil wrapped packages in his hands. Nearing the entrance, he sees Regin stood in the entrance, looking down at something with muffles profanities coming from outside the door. As he reaches them he looks at the scene in front of him. Regin stood, single eyebrow raised, Linn looking shocked and trying to help his sister off of the floor and Lupus was just face palming at what he assumes is Corax walking straight into the walking fortress that is Regin.

Once she was on her feet again he passed both women one of the packages he was holding. "Breakfast sandwiches. I managed to get some cheese on yours" He stated, pointing towards his sister.

"A breakfast sandwich? What's that?" Linn enquired, eyeing the foil wrapped meal.

After unwrapping it and taking a huge bite, Corax replied "It's breakfast stuffed into a baguette, great for eating on the move. Speaking of which, where are we going?" looking over to her brother as she finished speaking.

As if they had been heard, Glynda's voice came out of some well-hidden speakers. "Will all first year initiates please report to Beacon cliffs in 30 minutes."

"There's your answer, plus this one can't exactly sit on wooden benches… or probably even metal ones." He thumbed towards Regin. "You two should grab a drink and we'll head off."

* * *

They all stood on the cliffs edge, overlooking the sea of green that was a near endless forest. They took in the sounds and smells around them, the clean air rustling the trees in the distance. They would have found it a calming experience, were it not for what they knew lived inside it. Grimm. Whilst the forest looked like it should be teeming with life, there was no sign of it. No birds, aside from one lone crow in the trees behind them, no sounds other than the trees, the whistling of the wind, no movement save for some scattered plant life.

To three of the four-person group looking out, it's a fairly regular sight which brings about the same feeling; its unsafe out there and we've got to help make it less unsafe. To the forth member however, it brings about a large amount of anxiety.

Linn couldn't help but be incredibly nervous about going out there. While she knew she could handle herself against Grimm, like she had done in school, they were fights against a low number of Grimm, not the hordes that can be found in the wild. She looked over the other three in a small amount of awe. They all wore fairly neutral expressions, with Regin as an exception as his face was as hard as stone, which made her feel a little less anxious, provided that they could stay together.

Looking between them and the forest she had one question come to mind, "Aren't you guys nervous?".

Regin, without looking away from the view said a simple "Yes". The answer she received, which contradicted the faces they were wearing, confused her. They all stood there, with no signs of fear of what was out there, but they apparently were nervous?

"None of you look particularly nervous." She stated, earning a question back from Corax.

"Well what's making you nervous?"

Linn pondered the question for a moment, going through all of the reasons she could think of for why she felt nervous. There was the obvious 'having to fight Grimm', there was the idea that for an unknown amount of time she would be alone, she might get lost and many other reasons popped into her head. However, the statement Lupus gave her seemed to give her the answer, even if it felt a little condescending.

"We're experienced in fighting out here. Cor and I have been fighting out here for about 5 years, Regin has been fighting out here for 2 years. You on the other hand, and I don't mean to offend you, have just had your training. Here though, you'll be surrounded by fighters, not to mention that if you passed the exams to get here then you clearly are a capable fighter. The only difference we have is that we've been in more dangerous fights, and we've come out of it alive… For the most part anyway." He looked down at his mechanical arm, think back to when he had lost it.

"We are nervous because we know what can go wrong, and we've seen what can go wrong. But the one thing our experience has taught us is while stuff can go wrong, doesn't mean it will. The chances are we'll actually be fine, a few bumps and scrapes aside, and this'll be no different. Once we get our objective, that's what we'll focus on. That's our job and the chances that we won't do it is pretty slim to none. So to sum up my ramblings, always remember that you are stronger than just about everything out there and there'll be someone to help you if you need it, but I doubt you'll need the help." As he finished speaking he did his best to sound as cheerful as he could as he knew it was more dangerous than he had let on, but he wanted her to be as calm as possible going ahead. After all, he knew first hand just how dangerous it can be.

As he spoke she too was drawn to his arm, a question she wanted to ask the day before was growing in her head. "How did you lose your arm?" She asked him, in a little disbelief that it had just slipped out of her mouth. She instantly regretted it, thinking that he was going to be mad at her, but she wasn't expecting the calm answer she got in return.

"There are far more dangerous opponents then Grimm in the world, and I didn't lose it to a Grimm."

Before she could ask anything else her thoughts were cut off from a caw from a bird in the trees, prompting them to turn and notice that all of the students were now at the cliff, many of who seemed to have been listening to Lupus.

It was then that Glynda, along with team RWBY arrived, each with a large scroll in their hands. All if the quiet chatter amongst the students immediately stopped when Glynda started speaking.

"Hello students, first off I should thank you all for arriving here on time, hopefully you'll maintain this level of punctuality throughout your time here. Now, I'm sure you are all aware that you will be partnered up and put into a team whilst you are here, and these partnerships shall be decided today." A few of the students whispered to each other, a few being shocked by how soon everybody would be partnered and a few saying how bored they were and wishing they could start already.

"The way this is done is simple, you shall be launched into the forest and upon landing the first person you make eye contact with shall be your partner for the next four years. Each pairing will be assigned a team upon completion of your initiation. Your main objective upon landing is to proceed north to an abandoned temple and each pair will collect a relic, return here to the top of the cliff and guard it as well as your standing. You will be graded appropriately."

Linn, who had had a small confidence boost from Lupus was now feeling anxious again. Although it was now for the possibility of being teamed up with people she wouldn't like. Little did she know that many of the other students were thinking the same. Lupus and Corax merely whispered to each other, she heard the word 'trees' which, she thought must mean something to them, but she couldn't help but wonder if they were just stating the obvious fact that they were about to be launched into a forest.

Glynda continued. "This will not be quite so simple though, as this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. Myself, team RWBY here and professor Qrow will be monitoring you throughout, however we will not intervene. Once you are down there it is up to you to complete your objective. Now, can each of you please step onto a platform so we may begin." She finished talking by waving her hand at some small metal squares placed in a row along the ground.

Once everybody was on a platform Glynda spoke again. "Begin".

That word was followed by a series of mechanical sounds, with a student suddenly heading into the sky with each one. Linn looked to her left at Regin, who was slightly crouched ready to be launched. To her right was Corax and Lupus who were crouched further down, Lupus down on all fours. She leant down aswell, preparing to go. A few tense seconds passed before Regin was gone, then with some clicks beneath her, she was in the air, traveling through the air with the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little shorter then the rest, reason being i wanted to get something out but i can't quite focus enough to get more written. this is essentially part 1, with part two coming out whenever i can manage to get it done. until then though, i hope you enjoy what I've done so far.**

* * *

"So far, this hasn't been too bad" Linn said aloud, earning a hum from the walking mountain next to her.

She thought about the last half hour, surprised with how easy it had been so far. She'd landed, albeit it rather shakily, started walking north once she had gotten her bearings, met up with Regin about 10 minutes after landing and had come across about 7 Beowolves in total. She'd expected more fighting, but given all of the distant gunfire that occasionally popped up, they might have just gotten lucky.

Together they had made it to the temple, or they guessed it was if the chess pieces were anything to go by. When they'd arrived Regin had headed straight for a black rook, examining it for a moment before tucking it away in his pocket and signalling for Linn to follow.

In the few minutes since then, Linn had guessed it had been about 5, everything had been silent, both between Regin and her and throughout their surroundings. The lack of sound had put her a little on edge since she had been taught that wildlife had a tendency to retreat whenever Grimm were present, although having someone next to her helped to calm her down, even if he didn't say much.

"It's far too quiet" she mumbled to herself, scanning the forest around her for any movement. There was none. After a few minutes of looking around she turned her attention to Regin, who was calmly walking and scanning the forest as well, or it at least looked like that. She looked over his arms, which were shifting between relaxed and tensed every few seconds, and as she looked up to his eyes she saw the immense focus in them as they took in everything they pointed towards.

She took a moment to take in the sight of the man, every step taken with purpose, every movement made to allow him to easily turn in any direction and eyes that looked like they were calculating every possibility. He looked like a sentinel in a watchtower, ever vigilant and ready for anything, much like the stories about huntsmen that were told by the people whom they protected. Being trained like she was however, she recognised it as the look of someone who was experienced at fighting Grimm. It was how her teachers had looked back in Vacuo whenever they were out on training missions, always there to make sure they came back in one piece, but only stepping in if it had gotten too much.

For that small moment, she felt safe.

In the next moment, that safety shattered with the subtle snapping of a handful of twigs.

Regin's arm shot up, pointing one of his cannons in the direction of the sound whilst ceasing all other movement. Linn froze on the spot, internally cursing herself for letting her guard down, something that her teachers often chewed her out for doing.

In the eternity that ensued, of the more realistic few seconds that passed, the world stopped for Linn. After the initial shock, her training kicked in and with one slow, steady exhale she was refocused on the task at hand. She took a slow step away from Regin, twisting her body to point her left shoulder in the direction of the sound, lowering herself slightly and pulling her hammer wielding arm back, ready to swing.

 _SNAP!_

Linn shot behind Regin, placing her back to his and crossing her right arm across her chest to swing to her right. At the same time, Regin's other arm raised to point at the new, louder, _closer_ sound. It was at this moment she noticed how dark it had gotten, unnaturally so… a darkness that she knew meant only one thing; Grimm are near and a lot of them.

Her small realisation was confirmed a second later by a deep, primal growl from a few metres in front of her, accompanied by signature burning red eyes. Those eyes were not alone however, as another set quickly followed, and another and another until all she could see was the eyes and masks of what seemed to be an entire pack of Beowolves stood before her. She slowly planted her left foot forward, readying herself for a long fight.

"How many?" Regin asked from behind her.

She pondered for a moment just how many Grimm were in front of her. After that moment she concluded "A lot".

"I count about 15 Beowolves and 7 Ursai" He informed her in a stony, matter-of-fact voice.

She audibly gulped, followed by a pang of fear shooting through her, which only caused the Grimm to inch towards her. "I've never fought an Ursa" She quietly confessed. She had seen them before, and had watched others fight them, but they were rarer in Vacuo then other Grimm so she'd missed the chance to fight them.

She heard, or rather felt, Regin plant himself firmly behind her, feeling a strange stony coldness exuding from him. "I'll take care of them, but we'll need to get through the rest fast. Once I shoot, more will come" He told her.

She nodded to herself, quickly reading her surroundings and gauging how far away each Grimm was from the two of them.

"Fire when ready" she near ordered with as much confidence as she could muster, most of it real, some of it faux. Her words were followed by ear shattering explosions which caught not only her, but the surrounding Grimm off guard as well. They were quickly mixed with varying roars of anger and pain, which Linn took as her que to step forward and bring her hammer up to the jaw of the nearest Beowolf, impacting with a gut wrenching crunch of its skull being utterly crushed.

The swing up was followed by a downward swing into the head of the next closest Grimm, achieving the same result. As she squared up to the third the Beowolves snapped out of their stupor to charge towards them. She stopped where she was, not wanting to leave Regin's back exposed but needing some room to move. She noticed that the bulk of them were now approaching their position, so she started to pool aura through Dawnbreaker and into the crystal in the centre, creating a slowly growing red glow as she ducked between claws and swung at their owners, each meeting a gruesome end.

As she killed the ninth lone attacker, she raised her hammer into the air, waiting for the rest to approach. As predicted, they all started to charge together, after nearly completely surrounding her.

When they were within a few metres of her, she brought the hammer down to the ground with a thundering rumble and released the aura in the crystal. Two cones of fire poured from the weapon, following the contours of the metal to incinerate most of the Grimm, which she had realised must have been nearly forty to begin with, and much of the surrounding florae. The cones however did not go straight forward or backwards, meaning a few remaining, and the largest, Beowolves were still charging unhindered.

Before she could bring the hammer back up to meet the Grimm that were nearly upon her, a series of explosions erupted from immediately behind her, which seemed to have caused the remaining foes to have huge, fist sized holes appear across their bodies, ripping off limbs in sprays of black liquid and ichor and launching them backwards. She looked behind her to see Regin towering over her, arm stretched out towards where the eviscerated Grimm were.

He lowered his arm and turned towards the cliff saying "We need to move" while glancing back. Linn nodded and stood up, looking back from where they had come, noticing the frantic movement that now littered the distant forest. She spared a quick glance at the centrepiece of Dawnbreaker, noting the heavily faded red hue it now held, bordering on pink. Focusing her attention back up towards the cliff she broke into a steady run, Regin easily matching the speed, even with all the armour he was wearing.

Not even a minute into their retreat, Grimm both big and small were appearing from all sides, most of which were quickly dispatched by the thunderous cannon fire that Regin directed towards all those who stood in their path.

As the minutes passed, dancing around trees and the occasional creature that received a brutal welcome for getting too close, they were making decent progress towards their objective, however both were well aware of the encroaching hoard that stalked them through the forest, working its way ever closer. " _We're nearly there"_ Linn inwardly told herself, gradually running faster as her confidence in that statement started to waver a little.

Just as they reached a clearing in the forest her heart plummeted at the sight of what stood in their way. Seventeen Ursai congregated there, including three particularly large ones that were covered in a mass of bone plates and spear like spikes; she recognised them as Ursa Majors, something which she had never seen in person before. They all seemed to be standing in a lose line, almost as if they were expecting them and waiting in ambush.

The two of them slowed to a stop inside the clearing, making sure there was some distance between them and the forest. Regin let out an aggravated sigh, showing the most emotion she had seen from him so far. He switched his focus between the Grimm in front of them and the rapidly advancing darkness behind them, before resting his gaze on Linn, conflict evident in his eyes.

It was then that Linn, who was incredibly disheartened by the look he was giving her, decided to look him over, noticing the red marks across his arms from where claws had met skin but not punched through his aura, as well as the superficial, yet noticeable rents in his armour. It became clear that his earlier fight hadn't been an easy and now there were more monsters to fight.

Her, and his, thoughts were cut off by an echoing roar given by the largest of the Majors, which was stood on its hind legs, before the battle cry itself was end abruptly by a seemingly impossible action. The Ursa suddenly and violently split in two, each half being tossed into accompanying Ursa, one being impaled with the Majors' spikes and a couple others being knocked aside by the other half. Stood in the space that had just been occupied by a Grimm was an incredibly gleeful looking Lupus, sword being lowered from in front of him, just before he charged to his left at the creatures that were there, looking bewildered.

Then, appearing seemingly out of thin air, Corax soared from the treeline behind them straight toward the Grimm Lupus had left alone. She collided into one, then another and another upon landing, separating heads from lumbering bodies in a blur of movement, reducing the group to smoke in a matter of seconds. In the same amount of time Lupus had achieved nearly the same result, but with his movement being visible but evidently no less deadly. In less than a minute the barrier between them and their escape had been reduced to nothing, causing relief to wash over Linn in droves.

Lupus and Corax signalled for them to go to them, which they both promptly acted on. Covering the distance, she saw his face drop as his sister whispered something into his ear, earning a groan from him. He whispered something back before turning his attention back to Linn and Regin, speaking loud enough for them both to hear him.

"We have a problem".


End file.
